


Paint the Town Green

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Songfic, not really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic loosely based on Paint the Town Green by The Script. </p>
<p>Jack had moved a few months back to live with Mark in LA, but with Saint Patricks day coming up he finds himself missing home. Mark comes up with a plan to make him feel at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Town Green

  Sometimes it was lonely. Jack knew what he was doing when he decided to move to LA to live with his boyfriend a few months back, but that did not mean it was always easy being so far from his home all the time. It was already March and Saint Patrick’s day was coming up. Something he did not realize when he left was how hard it would actually be for him to be away from Ireland on one of the days which had such importance to him there. Of course it was celebrated in America, but there was such a distinct difference from what he knew. Jack had no clue, however, that his boyfriend noticed his distress despite how hard he tried to hide it and was cooking up a plan.

 

  If he could give the Irishman the world, Mark would. He could only imagine just how much Jack left behind when he moved to the states so they could be together in person, but he wished he could give the man back some of the comforts of home. The red haired youtuber had been working on a plan to recreate some of the best memories he had with Jack when he visited the man in Athlone.

That day, Mark could see by the look on his boyfriends face that he was having some trouble keeping up his usually energy. Rather than acting as if he had chugged five redbulls moments before, Jack seemed as if he could barely keep up his positivity which had inspired so many people online and even Mark himself.

  When Mark had finished up editing the video he was scheduled to put out the next morning, he stood from his chair and stretched out his back and neck before walking out into the main room to find Jack laying on the couch zoning out. It was not a sight Mark was used to seeing from the green haired ball of energy he was dating. He let out a breath before sitting on the edge of the couch by Jack.

  “Hey,” Mark started while running a hand through the dyed part of Jack’s hair, “How are you doing”

  “I’m doin’ good” Jack forced a slight small that did not reach his eyes. Yet when he looked up at his boyfriend's face it was obvious that the red haired man already knew he was doing less than good, “Okay, maybe a wee bit homesick”

  Mark’s eyes were sympathetic as he responded, “Would you come out with me for a bit. It might be a nice distraction. Maybe you’ll even feel a bit better” He was not quite ready to spoil what he had planned however.

  The Irishman shrugged, “Sure. Let’s go.”

-x-x-x-

  The two men got into Mark’s car, oddly quiet. There was not much to say just then as they drove in silence for a while until they got to a picnic area along the shore of the LA River. The Irishman was not sure what was going on, but his curiousity was finally piqued as he followed Mark to the spot he had picked out earlier in the week.

  It was not until they had finally made it to the river itself that Mark spoke, “ I know I couldn’t take you to the real thing, but for right now I thought we could pretend this is the Shannon for the night.”

  A puzzled look came over Jack’s face, “Why?” 

“I know you’re missing home, and even if it hasn’t been that long. I remember what it was like moving out here. I can’t give you Athlone, or the river Shannon, but I remember being there with you. You pulled me all around the river, showing me everything as if you knew it by heart, and I guess you did. And later on when we were sitting on that shore I couldn’t help kissing you. You looked so at home and happy. I know you would give anything to be back there so I thought maybe I could bring some of that back for you. Tonight we’ll paint the town green.”

  The last comment got a laugh out of the Irishman that came to a surprise of the both of them. "I can't say no to that, now can I?"

  Mark cheered with enthusiasm hoping as the night went on it would rub off on Jack as well. "First things first we have an adventure to go on!" With that, Mark ran off into the foliage near where they stood.

  Jack almost protested but his boyfriend was already on the move, so he accepted his fate and chased after him. He had to credit Mark for his memory, he managed to pick a spot that almost made him believe that they could be on the river near his hometown. It was almost as if he had been transported back in time.

    Two years ago

  _Even though Mark was distinctly stronger than Jack, the Irishman had the advantage of growing up so close to the river. Jack would point out various birds and critters he had come to know and Mark would laugh about how excited his friend got about the simplist of things, while pushing to the back of his mind how cute he found it. The two of them went all over that bog area, Jack had such a childish glee thay came over him that Mark could imagine him as a small child running around these same trees with his siblings._

_The currently dark haired youtuber came back to reality at the sound of his friends voice challenging him to a race up one of the larger trees in the area and never one to turn down a challenge, Mark dashed to the tree which Jack had already began climbing. It was not easy work to get up the tree and Mark had never been more thankful that he had started working out as he felt his muscles burn with the strain of pulling his bodyweight up. Despite the irishman's head start the two reached the lowest sturdy branches there were at the same time, both breathing heavily. Mark asked if they were going to go higher and breathed a slight sigh of relief when his companion said no. They were no higher than they would be able to go on a playgroud swing set but Jack openly admitted he had a problem with heights even though he loved the view._

_The two continued exploring and adventuring until the sun sank low in the sky then they moved out to the shore of the river. They relaxed there while they waited to get to energy to head back to Jack's apartment. Neither of them retained childlike energy though they would both agree that the day was the most fun they had had in a long time._

_They had been getting closer over the course of the week Mark was in Ireland and it was harder for both of them to deny the feelings blooming in chest that were definitely more than friendly. However it was seemingly impossible for either of the youtubers to believe that the other could hold the same feelings. Even the thought that their love could be reciprocated seemed like a pipe dream._

_It was Mark who broke first, Jack was pointing out something about the river that the other youtuber was paying no attention to--being far more interested in the movements of the Irishman's lips--when he reached out and placed a hand on Jack's cheek, turning his head to face him. Before the brown haired man could do more then make a look of confusion, Mark leaned closer and pressed his lips against his companion's._

-x-x-x-

  It was Jack's turn to watch Mark as they sat on the shore looking across the river. A million and one thoughts were passing through his mind, all revolving around his red-haired companion. He noticed how messy that bright hair of his had gotten thoughout their adventure and how it almost blended in with some of the colors of the now setting sun. As he watched his boyfriends face, Jack could see how his lips lingered on certain syllables and his eyebrows raised and lowered in relation to his speech. He could imagine why Mark had kissed him that day years ago because at that moment the only thought going through his brain was "I love this man," and almost without realizing it, Jack reaches out and mimicked his boyfriends movements from their first kiss.

  Mark responded quickly, placing one hand on the ground to support himself and drapping the other over his boyfriends shoulders, pulling him closer. The Irishman found himself lost in the feel of their lips pressed together and pulled Mark closer not wanting the seemingly perfect moment to end. The two stayed lost in each other for several minutes, exchanging sweet kisses which soon after deepened into long slow movements. When the red haired man pulled away the other attempted to follow him with his lips. Mark gave him one more quick peck on the lips before speaking.

  "The day's not over; I have more plans for the night." Jack whined slightly which made his boyfriend laugh, "Come on Jackieboy. Tonight is going to be great. I promised you we were gonna paint this town green"

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for future chapters and such but who knows if I'll actually write them. This part stands alone so I figured i would post it.


End file.
